The Marauders After the Chocolate Factory
by under-the-blue-moonlight
Summary: (Sequel to The Marauders and the Chocolate Factory) After the tour, the Marauders and Lily Evans got to live happy lives of pure imagination with no more problems... except they didn't. This is the tale of what happened after the life-changing tour, including their return to Hogwarts.
1. Illness

'Come on, guys! Time to make the greatest breakfast off all- '

 _SMACK!_

'OW, FUCK!'

'Morning,' Lily Evans smirked, looking at the 10 foot tall boy led on the ground, nursing his forehead.

'Prongs, that's the twentieth time you've whacked your head on a lintel in two days,' Sirius Black said, leaning over his friend.

'Shut up. I can't help my height!' James Potter replied, sitting up.

'You could have. You didn't have to shrink yourself in the Television Room,' Lily said.

'And it's been two days! You really aren't used to it already?' Peter Pettigrew asked.

'Oh, yes, because thirteen years of being of being natural height for my age can be completely subverted over two short days,' James replied, standing. 'Anyway, let's get back on track. As I was saying, time to make the greatest breakfast of all time! Padfoot, you're pancake duty. Wormtail, you get on with the eggs: scrambled for Remus, fried for me, omelette for Sirius and I'm guessing you're having boiled. I'll do the sausages, bacon and hash browns. Let's go!'

'What's with the fancy breakfast? Also, where's Remus?' Lily asked.

'He's...sick,' Sirius replied.

'That's why we're making the breakfast: to make him feel better,' Peter explained.

Lily picked up the muggle newspaper in front of her as she ate her toast.

 **FIVE MISSING AT AMERICAN PIZZERIA** , the headline read.

'Merlin, I hope they're okay,' she said to herself.

'Hey, guys, watch!' Sirius flipped the pan in his hand. The pancake flew into the air before landing perfectly back in the pan.

'Good skills, Padfoot,' James smiled.

'Hey, guys, do you think Remus'll want blueberry pancakes?' Sirius asked.

'He'll literally kill you if you do that,' Lily replied, turning the page.

'He can't if he's sick and bedridden,' Sirius replied.

'I think you're forgetting, Padfoot, that Remus is a bit more...violent when he's sick,' Peter reminded him.

'"Violent when he's sick"?' Lily questioned.

'Yeah. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. You do not wanna get on his bad side today,' James replied.

The three boys finished off making the supreme meal before serving it on trays. They nodded to Lily as they passed her.

'Come back here when you're done,' she said. 'We're gonna have to figure out who's going to take Remus' shifts.'

'Got it, Lil- '

 _SMACK!_

'MERLIN'S HAIRY ARSE!'

'Make that twenty-one.'

After James had recovered from his second head injury of the day, they left the room and entered the Great Glass Lift. They pressed the button labelled 'Bedroom Corridor' and they zipped off. A few seconds later, the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. They entered the corridor and wandered up to the door labelled 'Remus' Room'. James knocked.

'Come in,' a hoarse voice croaked from the other side.

'Hey, Moony,' James smiled, ducking as he stepped in the room, determined to not hit his head again.

'Heya, guys.' A small, sad smile appeared on Remus Lupin's blue face at the sight of his friends.

'I present to you, Sir, the greatest breakfast to ever be created,' Sirius said, placing one of the trays on Remus' lap.

'Guys, you didn't have to,' Remus said, sitting up.

'Of course we did!' James replied.

'I think you'll find the blueberry pancakes are the best part!' Sirius added.

'W-wait, did you say...b-blueberry?' Remus asked, shaking slightly.

'I'm joking! They're chocolate chip.'

'Oh...' Remus sighed with relief. 'Thanks.'

'Y'know, Moony, you look really tired,' James said.

'Really? Me, tired before a full moon? Unheard of! Shocking!' Remus rolled his eyes.

'No, I mean, even more so,' James confirmed. 'Hold on...did you have a nightmare again?'

'...Maybe.'

'Alright, which one was it?' Sirius asked. 'Greyback or blueberry?'

'Blueberry,' Remus sighed. 'I haven't actually had the Greyback one since the tour.'

'Moony, um, are you okay?' Peter asked. 'I mean, you keep having that nightmare, you start shaking whenever blueberries are mentioned and you avoid the Inventing Room as much as you can.'

'I'm fine,' Remus replied.

'Are you sure, Moony?' James asked. 'Ever since the tour, you've refused to mention what happened to you, even though, if we did some brainstorming, we could find a cure for your skin.'

'Guys, seriously, I'm fine,' Remus spoke with a slightly harsher tone this time.

'But, Rem- '

'I SAID I'M FINE!'

Remus' face fell the minute the words spilled from his mouth.

'Oh Merlin... I-I'm really sorry! It's just...'

'The wolf?' Peter guessed.

'Yeah...' Remus replied. 'I think it's madder about what happened than I am.'

'Moony, it's fine,' Sirius said. 'We understand. Anyway, we'd better get going. Lily wants us to reorganise the shift schedule for today, since you're "sick".'

'Okay. Bye, guys.'

'See you later, Moony.'

* * *

'Okay, Lily, we're ba- '

 _SMACK!_

'Twenty-two.'

* * *

 **Heya, guys! We're back! I published this a lot sooner than I thought I would...**

 **I actually came up with the idea for this fanfiction and it's predecessor after I auditioned to be in my school production of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and was lucky enough to receive the role of the chocolate wizard himself, Willy Wonka.**

 **Last night, when I started writing this chapter we had our final performance. Afterwards, everyone got really emotional for multiple reasons:**

 **1\. We didn't want it to be over after practising for so long.**

 **2\. Our drama teacher who directed it all was leaving.**

 **3\. A few of our friends were leaving and it's unlikely we'll ever see them again.**

 **Usually, I'm a rock. It's hard to make me cry, but last night... Merlin, I couldn't stop.**

 **So, though I know it's unlikely any of them are reading, shout out to the cast and crew of the BSCS production of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I had a wonderful time and I'll never forget it!**


	2. Gum

'WOO HOO!'

Sirius ran down the corridor before leaping on the back of the trolley he was pushing. It skidded through the door, leading to the back courtyard of the factory, where there were many trucks for delivering sweets to the many shops and buyers. He jumped off the trolley and took the large rolls of lickable wallpaper out and loaded them onto one of the trucks. He then went to the front and spoke to the house elf in the driver's seat.

'Okay, this order is to go to Kovey Preschool, got it?'

'Yes, sir! But, wasn't Master Remus supposed to organise this order?' the elf, Dolly, replied.

'He's sick,' Sirius replied.

'Oh, wish Master Remus well from Dolly!'

'Sure,' Sirius replied. 'Bye.'

He turned and went back inside. As he did, he heard a sound he had heard now a total of twenty-three times.

 _SMACK!_

'Hey, Prongs.'

'Padfoot!' James yelled, standing, rubbing his head. 'I need to talk to you! You know how it's Christmas Eve tomorrow?'

'Yeah...'

'We have a problem! I haven't gotten anyone gifts and, as far as I know, you haven't either!'

'OH SHIT! I got so caught up in the tour that I completely forgot!' Sirius whacked his head with his palm.

'Same. I say, we ditch the rest of our shifts and go do some last-minute Christmas shopping,' James replied.

'Sounds like a plan. Let's go!' Sirius agreed.

The two of them ran into the lift and pressed a button. A few minutes later, they were at the front doors. They ran from the building, through the courtyard and out the gates, attempting to not slip on ice and ignoring the weird looks people gave James.

* * *

Remus sighed, fiddling with his duvet. Being sick before moons was so boring! All his books were still at his old house, he hadn't moved them to the factory yet, so he had nothing to read. He wanted to go, do some work in the factory. Heck, he'd rather be in the Inventing Room than there, which is saying something.

Maybe he could just go to sleep, get some shut eye. He tried...but couldn't.

He tried on his back and both sides. Nope. He flopped onto his front, only to be met with pain. He'd forgotten that the stitches still hurt.

He sat back up and pulled up his shirt slightly, making sure the stiches were still intact, keeping together the gashes from the juicing process. They were, luckily.

He pulled his shirt back down when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

'Come in,' he said, his voice still hoarse.

Lily's head poked through the doorway. 'Hey,' she smiled, stepping inside. 'I heard you're sick. How're you feeling?'

'Well, you probably want me to say, "I'm beginning to feel a lot better!", but I don't wanna lie to you,' Remus sighed. 'In truth, I feel like complete and utter shite.'

'Well, I hope you get better soon,' Lily replied, pulling over the chair from Remus' desk and taking a seat. 'Don't let Mr Wonka know I'm here, I had to ditch a shift to see you.'

'I won't tell a soul,' Remus replied.

'So, do you know what's making you sick? Is it a bug? Or is it related to...y'know?'

'No, I think it's just a really bad migraine. Hopefully I'll be better soon.'

'Good to know that I won't have to worry about you dying,' Lily replied. 'I did enough of that on the tour.' She paused, suddenly noticing something moving outside. 'Hold on...' She stood, looking out the window. 'Those bastards!'

'What is it?' Remus asked.

'James and Sirius! They're ditching!' Lily replied, angrily.

'...You're ditching,' Remus pointed out. 'You even said it yourself!'

'Yeah...but...' Lily paused. 'I can't defend myself. Damn you, Blueberry Boy.'

'Please...don't use use that nickname,' Remus sighed.

Lily sat back down and looked her blue friend in the eyes.

'Remus, ever since what happened to you, you've been acting really differently. I remember in first year, you were really anxious. You didn't even seem fully comfortable with the other three. In second year, however, you seemed a whole lot more comfortable and more open. But, now, that anxiety's returned. And I think I know what'll help.

'I was in the Inventing Room last shift and I was focusing on the gum. I decided, since the problem was the dessert, I'd switch the pie flavour for something else. I chose chocolate cake, in honour of you, the first human to fuck up and have it.'

'Thanks. Means a lot to me,' Remus' voice seeped with sarcasm.

'Anyway, I tested it on a house elf and it worked! The gum was fine! Remus, you need to get over what happened when you had it and move on. I think this is the best way for you to.'

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a stick of gum.

'It's one of the new ones. Here.'

She held it out to Remus. He shook his head.

'No, I... I can't. What if- '

'Remus, I tested it on five different elves to be sure. They were all fine. This'll help you, I promise.'

Remus paused before taking the gum. He took a deep breath before putting it in his mouth.

'Tomato soup...'

He felt himself tense up as the familiar flavours he now hated returned.

'Roast beef...'

He felt the wolf part of him, which had been causing him so much pain all day, ease its control.

'Chocolate cake... It's really nice.'

'My own recipe,' Lily beamed proudly. 'See? Nothing's happening! There's nothing to be afraid of, Remus.'

'Yeah, I guess you're ri- '

He paused, his face falling. He no longer tasted cake. He tasted blueberry pie.

'Remus? What's the matter?' Lily's voice asked. He didn't reply. He was too distracted by what he was seeing.

His stomach, for the second time in his life, was swelling up, filling with blueberry juice. He spat out the gum, despite knowing it would do nothing to stop the process. He was right. He started hyperventilating.

'Remus? What's going on? Remus!'

'I... I'm... Can't you...? I'm s-swelling...'

'Remus, you're not!'

'Wh-what?'

'You're not! You're seeing things, it's a hallucination! You're not turning into a blueberry again, you're fine! Look!'

Remus looked back at his stomach to see it was fine. Normal.

'You're okay. There's no reason to be scared.'

Remus ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm his breathing.

'Lily... what's wrong with me?'

'There's nothing wrong with you!' Lily replied. 'It's understandable you'd have a reaction like that. I shouldn't have made you have the gum.'

'No, that's the thing. I shouldn't have reacted like that. James, Sirius and Peter don't hallucinate about what happened to them. I... There's definitely something wrong with me.'

Lily didn't know how to respond. She sighed, standing.

'I'll give you some space. Bye.'

She turned and left the room before going into the lift. She pressed the button labelled 'Computer Suite' and zipped off. A few minutes later, the lift came to a stop outside the room of the same name. She headed inside and sat down at one of the computers. She went onto Google and typed into the search bar:

 _traumatic experience, hallucinations, anxiety_

She pressed search and waited. Every single result that loaded gave the same diagnosis.

'Oh, Remus...'


	3. Secret

'Y'know, for last minute Christmas shopping, it was surprisingly easy to get everything we wanted.'

'I know. But thank Merlin that we both take Muggle Studies, otherwise we'd have had no idea how to pay for any of it.'

James and Sirius were stood in the lift, shopping bags in hand, heading back to the rooms, where they would wrap up all the gifts they'd bought. The lift came to a stop and they both stepped out, heading towards James' room. Sirius pulled open the door.

'Ho ho...oh, shit.'

He paused mid-laugh at the sight of a certain red-head standing in the room, arms folded.

'James, Sirius,' Lily greeted, face expressionless.

'Hi, Lily...' James replied uneasily, ducking into the room.

'So, earlier today, James, you were supposed to be feeding the cocoa cats. Sirius, you were supposed to be helping out with the construction of Dessert Island. However, I couldn't help but notice the two of you running out the factory at this time. Ditching. So, tell me: where on earth were you? And you'd better have a good excuse because, if you don't, then I'll tell Mr Wonka and there will be consequences.'

'Well, we may as well tell the truth,' James replied. 'I mean, it's a good reason. We had to go Christmas shopping. We forgot to do it before because of the tour business and, given it's Christmas Eve tomorrow, we thought we should get it done today.'

'Hold on,' Sirius interrupted. 'At that point, Lily, you should have been harvesting liquorice vines in the Rainforest Room, which is one of the underground rooms. So, how did you see us leave? Surely, it shouldn't have been possibly. Well, unless you ditched too.'

'Maybe...' Lily replied.

'Hypocrite,' Sirius accused.

'I just wanted to see Remus, okay! Do you honestly think I wouldn't visit him while he was ill? ...Both physically and mentally...'

'Wait, mentally? What do you mean, mentally?' James asked.

'There's something important I need to tell you guys,' Lily said. 'I think Remus has PTSD.'

James' eyes widened. 'Seriously?'

'Wait, what's PTSD?' Sirius asked.

'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's an anxiety disorder that's usually brought on by traumatic experiences. I've been doing research and Remus shows lots of the symptoms: flashbacks, nightmares, distress at reminders, avoiding reminders, anxiety, easily upset or angry, blaming himself for what happened.'

'You're right...' James sighed. 'Poor Moony...'

'Hold up...' Sirius said. 'When did he have flashbacks?'

'When I was visiting him. He thought he was swelling again. I had to yell to snap him out of it,' Lily replied.

'Why didn't you tell us?' James asked.

'If I recall, you were ditching.'

'Oh, right.'

'Have you told him yet?' Sirius asked.

'No. I was afraid it would just make him more paranoid. But maybe I should... I'll go tell him now.'

'NO!' James and Sirius yelled out at the same time, blocking the door.

'Why not?'

'Because, um... well, he's probably really tired. I think we should just let him rest. We can tell him in the morning,' James replied.

'You want to tell someone that they suffer from a mental illness on Christmas Eve?' Lily raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah...?'

'I'm telling him now.'

Before the two boys could stop her, she stepped outside and went to head to Remus' room. However, she was surprised to see that Remus entering the lift. Lily watched as he pressed the button labelled 'Storeroom No. 666', before whizzing off.

 _Why is he going there?_ she wondered to herself.

Curious, she pressed the button, calling the second lift. She stepped inside and pressed the same button Remus had. A few minutes later, she arrived in the corridor outside of the storeroom. She went up to the door and peeked through the key hole.

Remus was stood in the middle of the room, not doing anything. As Lily watched, she saw him begin to tremble. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Then he let out a blood curdling scream.

He fell to his knees in pain. Lily suddenly saw that fangs had grown in his mouth and claws were piercing through the tips of his fingers. He let out an even louder scream as cracking noises sounded from his joints, his body shifting shape and form. His ears were becoming pointed and his face began stretching into a snout. His clothes tore off revealing fur sprouting all over his body.

Soon, Remus had been replaced with a completely different creature. One Lily knew.

'Oh Merlin... he's... he's a...'

'A werewolf. Yeah, us three already know.'

Lily turned to see James, Sirius and Peter stood behind her.

'Now do you see why we couldn't let him know he has PTSD?' Sirius said.

'Wait, Moony, has PTSD?' Peter gasped.

'You have a lot you need to catch up on. And so does Lily,' James replied. 'However, I think we should head back to the rooms. It's dangerous down here.'

Almost as if to solidify his statement, a long, loud howl erupted from the storeroom.

James grabbed Lily's hand and he pulled her into the lift, Sirius and Peter following behind.

* * *

 **I've got a lot of ideas for what will happen later on in this fanfic. In fact, I have so many ideas, not all of them work. This is kinda disappointing, as there as are loads I'd like to expand on, but just don't fit. So I come up with a solution: spin-offs!**

 **I'm going to start writing spin-off stories based off these unused ideas. These stories will not be canon to the story, they're just a bit of fun. The first one is called 'Double Chocolate' and I'm uploading the first chapter... now!**

 **Welp, see ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Skating

'So, it's agreed. Don't let him know he has PTSD until after Christmas, okay?' James had his hand on the door handle on the door to Remus' room.

'Got it, Prongs. You don't have to keep reminding us,' Sirius replied.

'Sorry, just wanted to make sure,' James replied before pushing open the door. 'Hey, Moo- SHIT!'

'Twenty-four.'

'Hey, guys,' Remus replied to James. He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, indigo blood seeping through the side.

'Hey, just one bandage!' Sirius smiled as he stepped in. 'That's an improvement!'

'Yeah. I think the wolf was a bit put off by the fact I now taste a bit like a blueberry,' Remus attempted to smile back through the pain.

'Speaking of the wolf... there's something we need to tell you,' Peter began uneasily.

'What is it...? Oh Merlin, did I hurt someone?!' Remus frantically asked.

'No, but... I know about your "furry little problem",' Lily revealed, stepping in.

Remus paled to a lighter shade of blue, his smile dropping.

'Don't worry!' Lily quickly jumped back in. 'I honestly don't care! I mean, sure, you become a bloodthirsty beast once a month, but you're still the same innocent blueberry boy as before I knew.'

'Really?' Remus asked, ignoring the fact Lily used the nickname that he hated.

'Yep.'

'Well, now that's out the way, time for some Christmas Eve fun!' James yelled. 'To the Coconut Ice Rink!'

* * *

Scarves and skates on, everyone made their way to the rink. The five children had been joined by their parents, Petunia, Lily's sister and chocolate wizard Willy Wonka.

Lily, Remus and James had started skating around the rink already. Peter had sat out, watching. He couldn't skate, having almost broken his arm the first time he'd tried.

'All right, everyone, I'm here to give the masterclass!' Sirius announced, about to step on the rink.

'Whoa, Padfoot, I didn't know you could skate,' Remus said, skidding to a stop.

'Never tried, but I'm naturally good at everything,' Sirius replied.

Remus raised an eyebrow as Sirius placed a foot on the rink. He slipped over immediately.

'I think I broke my spine...'

'Well, what did you expect?' Remus asked, skating up to him. 'You couldn't seriously have thought you'd be able to skate just like that, could you, Acorn?'

'...Should you really be skating with your injury, Blueberry Boy?'

'I was gonna offer you some help, but, for that, I'm not going to.'

And, with that, Remus skated away, leaving Sirius collapsed on the floor.

'No, wait, Moony! I'm sorry! Please help me! Don't leave meeeeeee!'

'Too late!'

Sirius sighed. 'Okay... I can do this! I just need...I just need to... shit, I don't know! Prongs, help me out! Moony ditched me!'

'Coming, mate!'

As James started giving Sirius a lesson on how to ice skate, Remus and Lily laughed at their failed attempts. Petunia was staying at the other end of the rink, trying to get her parent's attention by doing pirouettes and other tricks. However, they were too busy skating together to notice. Hope and Lyall and Euphemia and Fleamont were doing the same, holding hands with their partner as they went around the rink.

Wonka was also whizzing round the rink, almost effortlessly. He was somehow drinking a hot chocolate as he did so, not spilling a single drop.

'This is by far the best Christmas Eve ever,' Remus sighed as he and Lily sat on the barrier around the rink, hot chocolates in hand, watching Sirius fall on his arse for the fifteenth time whilst James facepalmed in frustration.

'Yeah...' Lily agreed.

'Hot ice creams?' Wonka asked, skating up to the two of them, holding out said desserts to the kids.

'Thanks, Mr Wonka,' Lily smiled, taking a strawberry flavoured on.

'Yeah, thank you,' Remus said, taking a chocolate one. 'Though, if I were you, I'd go take one to James, quickly. He looks like he needs to eat something to calm down before he kicks Sirius.'

Wonka turned at saw Sirius lying flat on his face, James hitting his forehead on the barrier repeatedly. Wonka skated towards them, leaving Remus and Lily alone again.

'Remus... well, Moony, there's something I need to tell you,' Lily said.

'What is it?' Remus asked.

'I want to become an illegal animagus as well.'

'WHAT?!' Remus gasped. 'Lily, I can't let you do that! Do you realise how dangerous it would be?'

'You're letting the other three do it.'

'Yeah... w-well... um...'

'I'm doing it. You can't stop me.'

Remus sighed. He knew she was right.

'I'M DOING IT! I'M DOING IT, GUYS!'

Remus and Lily turned to see Sirius slowly skating around, James watching with relief, glad his work was done.

'Wow, James, you must be such a good teacher. Maybe you can help Peter,' Lily smirked.

'NO. I have had enough of teaching people how to skate! It is Christmas Eve and should be a time to relax and kick back, not be filled with stress!' James yelled. 'I have my rights as a human being!'

'Okay, okay! Don't get your knickers in a twist,' Remus pushed himself of the barrier and skated up to his friends, Lily following behind. 'If you're frustrated, shall we stop now? I know I probably need to put on a fresh bandage.'

'Do we have to? I just got the hang of it!'

Just as Sirius said this, he slipped again.

'Never mind... Ugh, my face...'

'I'm guessing that wasn't very... ice,' Remus smiled.

'Remus... don't...' James warned.

'Oh, Prongs, don't act so _cold_ -hearted.'

'Remus.'

'I'm finding it a bit hard to think of more puns. I guess I've _frozen_ up.'

'That's it. I'm done.'

James turned, skated off the rink, kicked off his skates and walked from the room, leaving the other's laughing, more at the 10-foot-tall boy's reaction than Remus' puns.

'I see he doesn't like puns,' Wonka said, having skated back over. 'Hopefully, he'll _warm_ up to them eventually.'

'I doubt it,' Sirius stood, using the barrier as support. 'C'mon, let's go get him before he whacks his head on a lintel again.'


	5. Presents

There was nothing Remus liked more after a full moon than good night's sleep, nightmare free. His brain was always too tired to make up the stories and realities after the animalistic nights. So, he led there, enjoying the time he had of zero worries and full relaxation...

Until his door burst open.

'IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAAASSSSSSS!'

The next thing Remus knew, he was being pulled from his bed by three pairs of hands.

'Guys...what time is it...?'

'Time to open presents, that's what!' Sirius yelled.

'To my room!' James announced, heading through the doorway and, guess what he did... 'MOTHER FUCKING TROLL SHIT!'

'Twenty-five.'

After James recovered, the four boys gathered in James' room, where a certain red-head and five present piles were waiting.

'Merry Christmas, Marauders,' Lily smiled.

'Merry Christmas, um... we need to get you a nickname,' James commented.

'Yeah.'

'We can do that later! For now, PRESENTS!'

Sirius raced towards his present pile, skidding to his knees in front of it. The other three boys did the same.

They started opening the presents from their parents, excitedly tearing off the wrapping paper. They all got various gifts. Remus and Lily mostly got books, James, Sirius and Peter got prank stuff and Zonkos gift cards.

After they'd unwrapped the ones from their parents, they decided to share the ones they got for each other.

'Can I go first?' Remus asked.

'Sure! Now, gimme!' Sirius said.

Remus laughed as he handed round the gifts. They all unwrapped them excitedly. They all found themselves holding plush animals. James had a stag, Sirius had a black dog, Peter had a rat and Lily had a doe. The words Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Hart were sown into the feet of each of them respectively.

'Moony, this amazing! You got them custom made?' James grinned.

'Yep.'

'I feel bad that you don't have one...' Peter sighed.

Remus reached behind him and lifted up a blue wolf plush, 'Moony' sown on its foot. 'You seriously think I wouldn't get a full set? Oh, Lily, I hope you don't mind that I sorta came up with a nickname for you.'

'It's fine. I like it,' Lily replied.

'Well then, Hart, welcome to the Marauders!' Sirius yelled.

'Um, here are my present for you. Sorry, they aren't as good as Moony's,' Peter said, handing out his gifts.

'Wormtail, this is awesome!' Sirius grinned, pulling on the leather jacket that had been encased in the paper

'It's so warm...' James smiled, wrapping his new red scarf around his neck.

'A comfy!' Remus slipping on his new blue hoodie.

'I chose the colour because I thought it matched your skin,' Peter replied.

'...Thanks, I guess.'

'I love the fabric, it's so soft!' Lily tried on her new purple cardigan.

'I'm glad you like them. I had a hard time thinking what you all might want,' Peter replied.

'We love them. Anyway, I'll go next,' Lily said, handing wrapped packages to the four boys.

The Marauders eagerly unwrapped the gifts.

'Thanks so much!' Remus smiled, picking up the three books in his hand. 'I've been wanting to get into manga for so long!'

'I chose three of my favourites to start you off,' Lily replied. 'Tokyo Ghoul, Assassination Classroom and Death Note. I only got the first volumes of each so, if you don't like them, you don't have to get the next volumes.'

'Okay, I can see why you got Moony books, but me?' Sirius questioned. 'You know the library is my least favourite place in Hogwarts, right?'

'I think you'd like it. It's called Gone. It's about a town which gets cut off from the rest of the world after all the adults mysteriously disappear and some of the kids start developing mutant powers,' Lily explained.

'That...actually sounds really cool,' Sirius read over the blurb.

'You got me a blanket! Thank you!' Peter wrapped himself in the blanket, so his head was poking through a gap.

'Um... Hart? You just gave me an empty pack of raisins,' James lifted the empty dried fruit box.

'Oh... I forgot to get you raisins!' Lily gasped, dramatically. 'I guess...will a date do?'

The silence that followed was deafening.

'Oh. My. ROWLING!' Sirius yelled. 'IT'S REAL!'

'JILY IS CANON!' Remus added.

Lily shot them a glare before turning back to James, who was just staring, wide eyed, mouth hanging slightly open. A few more seconds of silence went by.

'I think you broke him, Hart,' Remus finally broke the silence.

'Okay, I'm just gonna speak for him,' Sirius sighed. 'Yes, he would love to go on a date with you. He'll book a table at... how about you go for a cheeky Nandos? Let's say for the day after tomorrow, seven o'clock. That sound good to you two?'

'Uh... s-sure... w-well, at least to me. Wh-what about you, H-Hart?' James stuttered, still in shock.

'Yeah, sounds good,' Lily agreed.

'Good. Now that's done, Prongs and I can show you our gifts to you! C'mon!'

Sirius got to his feet and ran from the room, the others following. They got in the lift and Sirius pressed the button labelled 'Auditorium'.

'Why are we going there?' Peter asked.

'You'll see!' James grinned, having finally gotten over his shock.

Soon, the lift came to a stop. James and Sirius ran out and the other three followed.

'TA DA!' James and Sirius gestured to the stage, doing jazz hands.

Set up on the stage were various instruments. There was an electric guitar, a drum kit, a bass guitar, a keyboard and a microphone.

'We present: The Marauders! The newest band to grace the earth!' Sirius yelled. 'With Prongs on guitar!'

'Padfoot on drums!' James added.

'Wormtail on bass!'

'Hart on keyboard!'

'And Moony on lead vocals!'

'This is amazing, but... I can't play bass,' Peter said.

'You can learn! It is by far the easiest of the instruments there,' James said.

'I can play keyboard, but do you guys even know how to play drums and guitar?' Lily questioned the two grinning boys.

'Just watch us,' Sirius smirked. They both ran onto the stage, James pulling the guitar strap over his shoulder and Sirius sitting down of the stool behind the drum kit.

James counted the two of them in and they began playing. They were actually pretty good, and it didn't take Remus long to recognise the song. He ran onto stage just in time for the chorus.

' _We're going down, down, in an earlier round  
_ _And, sugar, we're going down swinging!  
_ _I'll be your number one with a bullet  
_ _A loaded god complex,  
_ _Cock it and pull it!'_

The next thing they knew, all five of them were on stage. James talked Peter through the chords to play and, soon, they were playing through the whole song. There were a few hiccups, of course, but it was still pretty good for a first time.

When the song came to a close, there was an applause from the back of the auditorium. As Wonka came towards the stage, James and Sirius did over dramatic bows, Lily and Remus rolling their eyes at them.

'Remarkable performance for your first time!' Wonka praised.

'Thank you! My technique is imagining the drums as the faces of my family members and whacking them as hard as I can,' Sirius said.

'What brings you here, Mr Wonka?' Lily asked.

'I just wanted to bring you the gifts I got you,' Wonka replied, handing each of them rectangular packages.

'Oh... I feel kinda bad now. I forgot to get you anything...' Remus sighed. The other four admitted that they'd made the same mistake.

'It's fine. I mean, you haven't even known me for that long, so you probably wouldn't have even known what to get me. Now, go ahead! Unwrap them!'

The children did so, to see...

'Phones?' Lily lifted the iPhone in his hand.

'I wanted a way for us to communicate from anywhere in the factory. I was going to get walkie talkies, but I thought these might be more efficient.'

'Thank you, Mr Wonka,' Remus replied.

'You're welcome. Now, I had better go. The Christmas pudding isn't going to make itself!' Wonka turned and skipped from the room.

As he left, Remus' phone vibrated. He looked at the screen to see a text from Wonka. He was slightly confused why the chocolatier didn't just say to him whatever it was. He opened up the message.

* * *

( I have another gift for you, however it is still in the developing stage )

( I promise, you will receive it before you return to Hogwarts )

* * *

Though intrigued, Remus pushed the thought of the messages to the back of his mind as James suggested they try another song.

* * *

 **Guys, I've hit a bit of writers block. I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to get there yet, so... I'm going on hiatus!**

 **Sorry.**

 **I will be back. I just don't know when yet...**

 **I do have other fanfictions, if you want to read others. Other Marauder crossovers include Undertale and Doki Doki Literature Club, and I have a FNAF fanfiction.**

 **TMatCF will be back!**

 **See ya then!**


	6. Truths Revealed Part 1

The rest of the day was a lot of fun. The Marauders carried on practicing performing until they were called for Christmas dinner. It was one of the best meals they'd ever had, just as good at the feasts at Hogwarts. After, they played board games, of both the wizard and muggle variety. Explaining mortgages, muggle careers and insurances to James, Sirius and Peter was very hard when they played the Game of Life. Then they all gathered in the cinema (yes, there's a cinema in the factory), where they watched a couple of movies. They had dinner, which was left overs from lunch. Then, by popular demand, the Marauders performed a mini concert to the adults. Apparently, not even Lyall and Hope knew of Remus' voice, as they would not shut about it for ages after. Then, finally, it was time for bed.

The next day was very similar. The day after Boxing Day, however, was a day of interest to all, as it was the was the day of the date James had been waiting three years for.

James stood by the front doors of the factory, keeping the advice his friends had given him in his head.

'The key is to treat her with respect,' Remus had explained. 'Yes, I know you've been waiting for this for a long time, and you're very proud to be finally going on a date with her, but it doesn't mean you treat her like a trophy you have won. Oh, and don't mention Snivellus. Funnily enough, girls don't like it when you talk shit about their friends.'

'Eh, don't listen to him,' Sirius had said. 'He's never had a girlfriend, what does he know? Look, mate, all you need to do is act sexy! Need I saw more?'

 _I think I'll follow Remus' advice. After all, he was friends with Lily before we were, and knows her better._

'Hey, Prongs.'

James lifted his head to see Lily stood in front of him. She gave him a warm smile.

'Hi, Hart. So... shall we get going?'

'Sure.'

The two of them turned and left the factory. They made their way down the pavement.

'Um... I should probably tell you... I've never actually been on a date before,' Lily sighed.

'Oh, well, I actually haven't either,' James admitted.

'Really?' Lily asked, kind of shocked.

'Yeah... I guess I just wanted to go on a date with you so much that I never considered any other girls,' James shrugged.

Lily blushed, but quickly turned away. The two of them walked down the street in silence for a bit longer.

'Well, this is awkward,' James sighed.

Again, silence.

'Oh, I should probably tell you, Padfoot and Wormtail are gonna tell Moony that he has PTSD, so... prepare for him to be really depressed when we get back,' James said.

'Hey, talking about the events on the tour, did you ever find it weird in every single room, something happened to one of you guys?' Lily asked. 'I mean, are you guys really that stupid?'

'Brilliant start to a date: being called stupid,' James sighed. 'But I never really thought about it. I always thought it was weirder that the elves had fully rehearsed songs when Peter and Remus "met their demise".'

'Yeah, that is weird,' Lily agreed. 'It makes the whole thing seem planned, hehe.'

She stopped laughing and both her and James stopped walking. They turned to each other, eyes wide.

'Holy shit!'

* * *

'Okay, are you ready to tell him?'

'No.'

'Me neither. Let's go.'

Sirius pushed open the door to Remus' room, Peter following behind him as he went in.

'No, no, no! Goddammit, Rize!' Remus was sat on his bed, the first volume of Tokyo Ghoul in his hands.

'Um, Moony? We need to talk. It's really important,' Sirius said.

'Okay.' Remus closed the book. 'What's up? Well, beside the ceiling.'

'Well, a few days ago, Prongs, Hart and I were all talking, and Hart told us that you had a bit of a hallucination.'

'Yeah...'

'Well, we began thinking about the other things that have been going on with you recently, and we realised something they all had in common...' Peter looked to Sirius, not wanting to be the one to break the news.

'Remus, we... we think you have PTSD,' Sirius sighed.

Remus didn't respond. The silence was deafening. Remus lowered his head. Sirius and Peter were surprised when they heard him laughing instead of crying.

'I knew it. I fucking knew it,' Remus giggled. 'I knew I was sick in the head.'

'Re- ' Peter was unable to finish as he was cut across.

'After fucking Greyback, I should have known this would push me over the edge,' Remus continued. 'Shit...'

'Remus, listen to us, you are not sick in the head,' Sirius put his hands on his friend's shoulders. 'Mate, I promise, we will give you all the support you need. For example, I have already taken the liberty of booking you an appointment with a psychiatrist for tomorrow.'

'WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!' Remus yelled. 'Did it occur to you that they might see that I'm blue from head to toe and refuse to help me because I'm freak, which'll only make it even worse?!'

'Moony, they're not gonna do that,' Peter replied.

'Well, they definitely will when I tell them why I'm blue.' Remus twitched as he said this. He sighed. 'And all because I had a piece of gum. This is all my fault...'

'No it's not. What happened to all four of you was inevitable.'

The three boys turned to the door to see Lily and James stood there.

'Aren't you two meant to be on a date?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, but then the two of us had a sudden realisation and had to come back,' James replied. 'We went into Mr Wonka's office straight away, did a bit of rummaging and found this!' He slapped a file onto the desk in Remus' desk. There was a red stamp on it that read 'TOP SECRET. 'Go on. Take a read.'

The Marauders gathered around the desk and Sirius opened the file.

* * *

 _Name: Peter Pettigrew_

 _Suitable?: No_

 _Reasoning: Literally screams traitor. There's no way I can trust him to be an heir._

 _Demise: According to my research, he's claustrophobic. I've created an extra pipe in the Chocolate Room that should be just big enough for him. I just need to plant the idea of drinking the river into his head. Then, all it will take is a small nudge._

* * *

Eyes wide, Sirius turned the page.

* * *

 _Name: Remus Lupin_

 _Suitable?: No_

 _Reasoning: He seemed like the perfect candidate at first. Smart, creative, chocolate-loving. However, there's one problem: he's a werewolf. Having a lycanthrope for an heir would be much too inconvenient, and if anyone found out, no one would ever buy my chocolate again._

 _Demise: I have created the prototype for a new gum that is a literal three course meal. However, I have made it purposely defective. The timing of the tour is two days before a full moon, so he won't be able to resist having the gum after hearing what the main course is. Then, it won't be Remus standing there, but a giant blueberry._

* * *

Remus turned away, shaking.

* * *

 _Name: Sirius Black_

 _Suitable?: No_

 _Reasoning: A bully, ignorant and arrogant. I saw the way he treated that boy, Severus. He called him Snivellus and used charms and hexes on him._

 _Demise: I've trained the squirrels to attack people who match the boy's appearance. I'm sure it won't take much to convince him to go into the Nut Room. Then it'll be down the chute, and then, the incinerator._

* * *

'He... wanted to kill me?'

* * *

 _Name: James Potter_

 _Suitable?: No_

 _Reasoning: See Sirius. It's basically the same._

 _Demise: The Television Room is all set. The finger print activation has been replaced with a button. All I need to do is hype up the teleportation aspect of it, and I'm sure he won't hesitate to try, wanting to impress the final winner..._

* * *

The final page was turned.

* * *

 _Name: Lily Evans_

 _Suitable?: Yes_

 _Reasoning: Kind, smart, creative, strong leadership skills. The perfect heir._

 _Demise: None._

* * *

'He planned everything. He tortured us on purpose,' James growled. 'He's the reason I keep whacking my head on lintels, he's the reason Sirius has a phobia of squirrels and he's the reason that Remus has PTSD.'

They were all silent for a few seconds. Then it was broken by Remus giggling.

'Hehehe... I'll kill him... I'm gonna kill that bastard... That fucking bastard, hehehaha!'

'R-Remus? Are...you okay?' Peter asked.

'Do I look like I'm okay?! I have a mental disorder, and it's all because a man I used to look up to, and I thought was amazing TRIED TO KILL ME JUST BECAUSE I'M A WEREWOLF!' He turned away, unable to stop shaking, violet tears streaming down his cheeks.

No one was able to respond as a new person joined the conversation.

'I can explain,' Wonka said, looking between the five children.

* * *

 **Well, that was the shortest hiatus ever. I got over my writers block!**

 **To** **Missingmontyoum: Sorry that I made you almost break your phone. But thank you! Your review made my day! I still can't believe someone made fan art based on my work. I wish I could see it.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Truths Revealed Part 2

**Trigger Warning: This chapter contains themes of depression and self-harm.**

* * *

'Oh, I think we've seen enough,' Lily narrowed her eyes at the chocolatier, as the others also gave him icy glares.

'I know it looks bad, and I guess it is,' Wonka sighs. 'I can't deny I wrote that file, and everything that happened on the tour was planned. But I realise that I what I did was wrong. Please, just listen to the reasoning that I had when I wrote that, and did the things I did- '

No one had noticed that, as Wonka had been talking, Remus had been shuffling towards his bedside table. No one had noticed he'd pulled open one of the drawers, grabbing something inside it.

They did notice as he ran towards Wonka, brandishing a knife.

At the last second, as the knife was about to pierce Wonka's chest, Remus was rugby tackled by both James and Sirius.

'What are you guys doing?!' Remus growled.

'Moony, I know you're angry, but that is too far!' Sirius yelled.

'You don't understand! He's ruined everything! I... I need to do this,' Remus adamantly stated before pushing the other two off him. 'Now, to finish... Where's my knife?'

'You mean this?' Lily lifted up the knife that was now in her hand.

'When did you get that off him?' Sirius asked.

'I think the more appropriate question is, Moony, why the fuck to you keep a knife in your room?' James asked.

Remus looked at his feet, shrugging. Peter went up to his blue friend and, as he did, Remus went to move his arms behind him. Before he could though, Peter grabbed his friend's left arm. Remus was about to pull his arm away when Peter pulled up his sleeve. It revealed, on his forearm, a bunch of cuts and scars.

'Oh, Remus...' Peter sighed.

'Th-they're just from full moons!' Remus desperately lied.

'Remus, your blood's on the knife.' Lily lifted the knife, revealing the dry indigo blood stained on it.

'I...I...' Remus lowered his head. 'It doesn't matter. I mean, I deserve it, for... for being a freak and a monster...'

'Remus, you're not either of those things!' James replied.

'But I am!' Remus looked up, revealing the violet tears falling down his face. 'I'm not good enough to live a happy life. It's okay, though. You don't have to worry about me. This is just my punishment, and I'll pay my retribution. But... I'm not the only one who deserves a punishment.' He turned to Wonka, glaring.

'Please, just let me explain,' Wonka sighed. 'Just... give me a chance.'

Lily nodded, and kept hold on the knife, as Peter pulled Remus to the bed and the two of them, James and Sirius sat down. Remus was still glaring at Wonka, the chocolatier thankful the blueberry boy no longer had the knife.

'Okay, it starts back when I was a student at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Ravenclaw, and from the very moment I started, I knew I was different. I never realised how. Despite it, I made a few good friends. During my time at school, I was developing my own sweets and treats, already finding the passion. My friends agreed to be testers. Nothing bad ever happened, like Remus in the Inventing Room. Well, not until the Dragon Drops...

'It was just after our seventh year. We'd finished our NEWTs and were celebrating. I'd just finished a recent prototype for a new sweet: Dragon Drops, which were chews that, when eaten, caused you to breath a jet of harmless, cool flames. My friends agreed to test them out for me. That's when it went wrong. It turns out, the flames from the sweets were searing, and they would not expel from the consumer's mouth. Fires lit inside the stomachs of my friends, and they burned alive from the inside out.

'And that's when I realised what was wrong with me. For, when my friends died, I didn't feel regret, sadness or guilt. I didn't feel anything. I was emotionless, completely apathetic. For years, I lived with it, though I did try many different things to try to get myself to feel emotion. Nothing worked. I still couldn't feel anything.

'Many years in the future, I realised I'd need an heir to take over when I die. So, after making arrangements with Dumbledore, I started wandering Hogwarts, watching students in lesson and hanging out, hoping to find the perfect heir. Soon, I found Lily, and I knew she would be perfect for the task. However, as I was choosing my heir, I saw something else. Specifically, you four boys. The thing is, what caught my eye about you were the negative things. I saw you, James, Sirius, teasing and bullying Severus. I saw you, Remus, on your way to the Shrieking Shack to transform. I saw you, Peter, copying homework and test answers off of your own friends.'

'Wait, he does what?' Sirius asks.

Wonka continued. 'I came up with an idea. You see, I already had the problem that I needed a way to give Lily the factory without seeming like a crazy person. My idea was the tour. I'd fix the tickets, so they went to you five. At first, I decided I was going to create some painless ways for you four boys to leave the tour, that would at least teach you a lesson. However, I changed my mind. I thought, maybe if I tortured or even came close to killing you, it might set off an emotion in me, whether it be regret or... exhilaration.

'When it came to the tour, however, nothing that happened to you made me feel anything. And I began to realise that the four of you really weren't as bad as I thought. So, when I got a chance, I messaged the elves, telling them to rescue you fast, so there wouldn't be a risk of any of you not making it. I didn't feel guilt or any emotions throughout any of it, but I did regret what I did. I was hoping that allowing Lily's request for the four of you to also be my heirs would be enough for you to forgive me, but, apparently that's not the case.'

He let out a sigh.

'Just because I don't feel guilty, doesn't mean that I don't mean it when I say that I'm so sorry.'

Everything was silent for a few moments.

'I have to go,' Remus broke the silence. He stood and headed toward the door.

'Remus, wait,' Wonka called after him. Remus stopped and turned to the chocolatier. 'If you still don't believe that I'm sorry, then this should be enough to prove it.'

Before Remus could respond, he felt a stabbing pain in his sides. Wonka had impaled him with two syringes, and was injecting a weird blue substance into him.

'There.' The syringes were removed

'What did you just do?' Remus asked, slightly worried.

'You'll see,' was all Wonka replied with.

'Moony, look!' Sirius yelled.

'Your hands!' James added.

Remus, confused, lifted his hands in front of his face. His eyes widened.

His fingertips were no longer blue. Slowly, the blue colour was receding back from his skin. Soon, his hands were completely back to his ordinary skin colour. He bent and rolled up his jeans slightly, revealing that the blue was also disappearing on his legs. Beneath his shirt, his torso began turning back to normal too. His neck and hair were the next, then his face. Five minutes had gone by since he was injected, and now the only part of him that was still blue was his nose. It wasn't long until that was returned to its ordinary colour as well.

'I... I'm... normal...' Remus gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from his hands.

'Exactly. This was extra gift I promised you at Christmas: an antidote,' Wonka explained. 'I really hope this is enough for you to forgive me.'

'I...' Remus thought about it. At first, he wasn't convinced. However, then he began to think about all the humiliation he would now be spared of. When he returned to Hogwarts, he wouldn't have to tell a single person what had happened. He could put it behind him, forever. Well, after he'd gotten help with his PTSD and depression... He changed his mind. 'I forgive you.'

'Thank you,' Wonka replied. 'Now, Remus, there are a few things you must know about this cure. First, it's not permanent. You'll have to inject yourself with two of these every five days. If not, there will be a relapse. Apart from that, you should be fine. I'll give you some every five days, and when you go to Hogwarts, I'll give you enough to last the term.'

'Thanks, so much,' Remus smiled.

'Whaddya say we go show your parents?' Sirius asked, hopping off the bed.

'Yeah, you go do that. Meanwhile, Prongs, I think we have a date to get back to,' Lily smiled.

'Okay. We can still make the reservation if we hurry,' James leapt from the best heading to the door.

'Here it comes...' Sirius sighed.

 _SMACK!_

'FUCK FUCKITY FUCKING FUCK!'

'Twenty-six.'

'Nothing to get you hyped for a date than the sound of said date screaming swears at the top of his lungs,' Lily sighed before helping James up. 'Come on. Let's go.' The two of them left.

Wonka turned, leaving as well, leaving the three remaining boys alone.

'Let's go get some grub,' Sirius smiled. 'I don't know about you two, but I'm starving.'

Sirius and Peter began to leave the room. Remus, unnoticed, picked up the knife that Lily had dropped on the floor on her way out. He slipped it back into his bedside drawer.

'Moony, you coming?'

'Yeah, wait up!'

* * *

'Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad.'

'Hello, Remus.'

Lyall and Hope froze after they responded. They looked at each other before turning to their son. He was grinning at them.

'Remus, you're... you're... not blue!' Lyall gasped.

'I know! Mr Wonka gave me an antidote,' Remus explained. 'Though, it's not permanent. I have to reinject it every five days. But, apart from that, I'm back to normal!'

'Remus, that's wonderful!' Hope hugged her son. 'We've got to do something to celebrate tomorrow.'

'He can't.' Sirius came over, joining the conversation. 'He's got somewhere he's gotta be. Right, Moony?'

Remus sighed. He'd completely forgotten Sirius had booked him an appointment with a psychiatrist. Judging by the look Sirius was giving him, there was no way his friend was letting him get out of it, especially after what was revealed earlier. Damn Peter for showing everyone that he self-harmed...

'Yeah, sorry, Mum, Dad. He's right, we've made plans already. Maybe afterwards?'

'Oh, okay,' Lyall replied.

'Come on, Moony, let's eat!' Sirius pulled Remus to the table.

Hope sighed. 'He's reached that age, hasn't he?'

'Hm?' Lyall asked, putting his arms around his wife.

'The age where he stops wanting to spend time with us. Where he's embarrassed by us,' Hope responded.

'Well, it was inevitable. I'm actually more surprised it took this long,' Lyall replied.

Remus sighed, having heard his parents' conversation, thanks to his lycanthrope hearing. He didn't want them to think he was embarrassed by them or anything, but... He didn't want them to know he had PTSD and depression. He gave them enough problems with just being a werewolf, he didn't need to dump anything more on them.

'I'm not that hungry,' Remus stood and began to leave.

'Oh, okay. See ya later, Moony,' Sirius said.

As the door shut behind Remus, he ran to the lift. He headed to his room, and opened the drawer in his bedside. He pulled out the knife, and tugged up his sleeve.

 _Even when I'm not blue, I'm not good enough..._


	8. The Next Day

'I'm not going in. You can't make me.'

'Yes I can, and I will. Now go in there, state your name at the desk, and tell the psychiatrist all of your problems!'

'But...'

'Just do it, blueberry boy!'

'You can't call me that anymore. I'm not blue.'

'Doesn't change the fact you turned into a blueberry. Now get in there, while I go find Prongs and Hart. I didn't hear them come back last night. Wait... you don't think that... I dunno, maybe they booked a hotel room...'

'Eww, Padfoot! We're third years! Thirteen and fourteen! There's no fucking way they'd do that!'

'We don't know that.'

'You disgust me.'

'I know. Go!'

Sirius gave Remus a shove in the back, willing him to go inside. Remus sighed before entering the building in front of him. He went up to the desk. The receptionist noticed him and asked for his name.

'Um, Remus Lupin.'

'Oh, yes. Take a seat over there until Dr Findlay calls you.'

Remus nodded before making his way to the waiting room. As he took a seat, he saw Sirius outside the window. His friend gave a wave and a thumbs up before turning and leaving. Remus sighed. There was no getting out of this now.

'Remus Lupin?' Remus stood and turned to the door that had opened. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes was stood there, and he made his way up to her. 'Hello, Remus. I'm Dr Findlay. Come on in.'

'Look,' Remus sighed as he stepped into the office, 'some of the stuff you're going to hear me talk about is gonna sound crazy, but, I assure you, it did happen. And please don't call me a freak or anything.'

'I would never do that,' Dr Findlay assured, taking a seat and gesturing for Remus to do the same. 'Anyway, I'm sure that whatever it is, I've heard it before. A lot of interesting characters walk through that door.'

'You underestimate my weirdness. You know Willy Wonka's competition a few days ago?'

'Of course. It was international news.'

'Well, I was one of the winners,' Remus told her.

'Oh, I thought I recognised your face from somewhere! I must have seen it on the news,' Dr Findlay said. 'It must have been a fun experience.'

'Yeah, you'd think so,' Remus sighed. 'However, on the tour, things didn't go according to planned, and four of us got pulled from the tour after incidents left us unable to continue. What happened to me messed me up a bit... okay, a lot.'

'What happened?'

'I... um... Iturnedintoagiantblueberry!' Remus spoke fast, his words forming into a single one.

'What was that?'

'I turned into a... a giant blueberry. I told you it'd sound crazy.'

'Well... i-it's not what I expected... but I believe you.'

'You do?' Remus questioned, confused.

'Yes. With the things Wonka's created, I wouldn't be surprised if some had some weird defects,' Dr Findlay shrugged. 'So, I'm guessing that experience is part of the reason you're here.'

'Yeah. My friends think I might have post-traumatic stress disorder. According to them, I show a lot of the symptoms,' Remus explained. 'I also think I might be depressed.'

'What leads you to believe that?'

Remus paused, unsure. He took a deep breath before pulling up his sleeve, showing the now dried up cuts.

'After the tour, I'd been left with blue skin. I thought it'd be permanent, but yesterday I got a cure. I hoped I'd stop cutting after I was normal again, but... I still felt broken, like a freak. Like I'm not good enough. I didn't stop.'

'I see... Well, before I can make a diagnosis, I will have to run a few tests. It's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a few questions.'

'Okay...'

* * *

'Where the fuck have you been?!'

James and Lily did not expect to be yelled at the second they stepped into the factory, but Sirius decided to do exactly that. 'What time do you call this?! You were gone all night!'

'Merlin's beard, Padfoot, you sound like my mother!' James rolled his eyes.

'And we weren't gone all night! We came back,' Lily added. 'We just left early this morning to do school shopping in Diagon Alley.'

'School shopping? Why? We have ages before we go back!' Sirius replied.

'We go back in two days,' James corrected.

'Wait, WHAT?!'

The front door suddenly opened again, and Remus stepped inside.

'Hey, I'm ba- '

'MOONY! SCHOOL'S IN TWO DAYS!' Sirius yelled.

'Yeah...? What about it?'

'YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO DIAGON ALLEY! LETS GO!'

Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist and pulled him back toward the door.

'Hold up a minute, mate!' James stopped them. 'Moony, how was the psychiatrist?'

'It was... good. It was good to just talk about everything. She actually believed me when I told her what happened to me, which surprised me. I had to do a test, and next session I'm gonna get a diagnosis,' Remus explained. 'However, there's a slight issue. Our next session is next week, when we will be up in Scotland at Hogwarts. What am I gonna do?'

'I have a solution.'

The three boys and girl jumped at the new voice.

'Merlin's beard, Mr Wonka, you almost gave me a heart attack!' Sirius yelled.

'Sorry. I should have made my arrival known,' Wonka replied. 'However, there is a way you can still go to your appointments, Remus. You see, I have made arrangements with Dumbledore to construct a secret passage from Hogwarts to the factory. That way, if there are any emergencies that I need your assistance with, you will be able to come here. Remus, you can use it to get here for your appointments.'

'But won't the passage be, like, hundreds of miles long. It would take us days to walk all the way here!' James pointed out.

'Actually, it will take less than a minute, thanks to my newest invention.' The chocolatier reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of gummy worms. 'These are gummy wormholes! Chew one, spit it onto the ground and it creates a harmless wormhole. I'll use one on the passage, and the distance will be shortened considerably.'

'That's amazing!' Lily said. 'I can't wait until we can make stuff like that.'

'Okay, Moony, come on, we have shopping to do!' Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist again and pulled him out the door.

'Have fun on your date!' Lily called after them.

'FUCK YOU, HART!' Sirius yelled back.

'Nah, that's my job,' James grinned before Lily slapped him on the arm.

'Say stuff like that and I'll have left you by the time we're old enough,' she said. 'C'mon. Let's put this stuff away, then we have to get back to work.'

* * *

 **Merlin's beard, it's been a long time since I've updated! Over a month!**

 **Sorry, guys, I've been really busy. It's hard to balance life, school and fanfiction. Not to mention, I've recently gotten DEEP into the Thomas Sanders fandom and have been writing fanfiction on Archive on Our Own based on his Sanders Sides series. (Shameless plug right here. My Archive of Our Own pen name is the same as my one, so if you wanna check it out, just search for BlueMoony7).**

 **But, anyway, I finally have another chapter here! Woo! Next chapter is the return to Hogwarts. What will everyone's reactions to stretched James will be? Will what happened in the factory be a secret, or will it become school-wide news? You shall find out soon...**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Grimmauld Place

As they went around Diagon Alley, buying everything they needed for school, Sirius noticed a huge change in Remus. He had hardly gone outside when he had been blue, but on the rare occasions he had, he'd been reserved, not talking to anyone. He'd always worn hoodies, the hood pulled up, keeping his head down and hands in his pockets, so his features couldn't be seen. It was unsurprising he wanted to do that, as whenever someone saw his face, they stared in either shock, disgust or both.

Now, however, Remus was being more sociable and outgoing, even more than he had before the tour. He had a huge spike in confidence. It was relieving for Sirius to see.

After they'd bought all the stuff they'd need, they got some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's and Sirius ogled the new Nimbus broom until Remus pulled him away.

'Okay, I need to get some stuff from my house, so shall we head there next?'

'Sure. Wait...' Sirius let out a groan. 'I have to get some stuff too.'

'We'll head to James' afterwards, then,' Remus replied.

'No, I mean at _my house_ ,' Sirius corrected.

'Oh...' Remus realised what he meant. 'Shall we get it over with?'

'Yes please.'

* * *

Sirius stood in front of the house. Twelve Grimmauld Place. Otherwise known as his personal hell.

'Good luck, mate,' Remus called from where he was stood by the lift on the other side of the road.

'I'm gonna need it,' Sirius sighed, making his way up to the door. He pushed it open, sending one last glance at Remus before stepping inside.

He pushed the door slowly shut behind him before tiptoeing down the hall. He was desperate to not feel the wrath of his mother, both her actual self and her portrait. He made his way quietly up the stairs until he reached his room. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Immediately, he started rummaging around his old room, gathering everything he needed and chucking it in his trunk.

He didn't realise, however, that he had left his door slightly ajar, allowing the person walking past to see him. They pushed open the door and stepped inside.

'Sirius?'

Sirius peered over the edge of his bed, which he had been reaching under to grab his broomstick, an awkward smile on his face.

'Hey... Reggie...'

'Where've you been? Mum's been really mad, keeps saying she'd use the cruciatus curse on you when you came back,' Regulus Black explained. 'What happened?'

'Oh, nothing much. Watched my friends be tortured, almost burnt alive, became the heir to the greatest chocolate factory in the world. You know, the usual,' Sirius shrugged.

'What?'

Sirius gave a quick explanation of the tour, wanting to keep it short so he could get out of there fast.

'I... have no words,' Regulus shook his head in disbelief.

'Yeah, good. The less questions you have, the sooner I can leave,' Sirius nodded, closing his trunk. 'Wait... Reggie, come with me.'

'What?'

'Come with me to the factory! You can live there, away from the pureblood racist shit! Come on, we can leave this behind. Sound good?'

Regulus paused, staring at his brother. He thought about the proposal, fiddling with his robe (Their parents insisted on them always wearing wizard clothing, even when out among muggles). Then, finally, he sighed, looking at his feet. 'I won't tell Mum you were here. You should probably leave now.'

'Reggie?'

'Please, go.'

Sirius sighed in defeat. Despite Regulus being a Slytherin and always conforming to their mother's rules, he was still Sirius' brother, and therefore Sirius still cared about him. He didn't want Regulus to turn out like his parents and cousins. Why didn't he dare to be different? Join Sirius and Andromeda and their Uncle Alphard as the black sheep of the family?

Heh, black sheep. Remus would've been proud of that one.

Sirius lifted his trunk and made his way to the door. As he passed Regulus, he turned to him.

'You can come anytime, you know. The door's always open.'

'Goodbye, Sirius.'

The two brothers shared one more glance, before Sirius descended the staircase and left the house.

'You survived, then,' Remus said as the two of them re-entered the lift.

'Yeah...' Sirius replied absentmindedly. He was looking up at one of the windows of the house. Regulus was looking out.

Remus followed his friend's eyeline. 'Let me guess, you asked him to come to the factory?'

'Yep.'

'He refused?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Too bad,' Remus sighed before pressing a button on the lift, causing it to lift from the ground and fly off into the air.

Suddenly, Sirius' phone rung. He had chosen Na Na Na [Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na] by My Chemical Romance as his ringtone, and the song blared from his pocket. He pulled it out and answered the call.

'Heya, Prongs, what's up? ...What's that noise?'

'Put it on speaker,' Remus said, wanting to hear as well. As Sirius pressed the button, it allowed the two of them hear a noise that sounded like a walrus having a fit.

'What the fuck is that, mate?!' Sirius asked.

'Wormtail has been singing terribly for thirty minutes!' James' voice growled. 'The Song Sweets are way to strong, they've overpowered the antidote the two of you made. I need you guys back here so you can make it strong enough to get Peter to SHUT THE HELL UP!'

'Don't worry, we just need to stop off at my place then we'll be on our way,' Remus replied.

'Well, be quick!'

'Calm down, mate,' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Be a bit more chill.'

' _YOU WI-I-I-I-I-I-ILL  
_ _BE MORE CHILL!'_

Peter's voice sang in the background. Well, more like screeched.

'Great. Now he's ruining an awesome musical,' Remus sighed.

'Please. I beg you. Hurry,' James pleaded.

'What if we don't?' Remus asked. 'Will you start hiding in the bathroom, 'cause your buddies kinda left you alone?'

' _BUT I'D RATHER FAKE PEE THAN STAND AWKWARDLY  
_ _OR PRETEND TO CHECK A TEXT ON MY PHONE!'_

'YOU LITTLE SH- '

Sirius hung up and turned to his friend. 'You know Prongs is gonna kill you when we get back, right?'

Remus just shrugged. 'I couldn't resist. Looks like we're almost at my place, though.'

There was a long silence.

'I'm sorry about your brother.'

'It's fine,' Sirius shrugged. 'I'm honestly not that surprised. He's always been a mama's boy. I just wish he'd see the truth about our family.' He shook his head. 'Never mind that. We're going back to Hogwarts in two days! That's something to get excited about.'

Sirius put his arm around Remus' shoulders.

Regulus may have been his brother by blood, but his real brothers were already at the factory with him.

* * *

 **I am TERRIBLE at updating this. God, it's been, what, two months?**

 **Sorry, again. I've just been swamped by the Sanders Sides fandom and stuff for that's just been pouring onto my laptop. It was ages before I even opened my MAtCF Word document.**

 **Not to mention, my life has had some... interesting turns of events I've had to deal with. But now here we are! A new chapter!**

 **Don't expect another one anytime soon. I have no idea when it'll be done. Maybe in a couple weeks, maybe in a couple months, who knows!**

 **Also, I know I said that they'd be returning to Hogwarts in this chapter, but I was wrong. I forgot this scene I'd had planned with Sirius and Regulus and only just remembered. But next chapter, confirmed, 100% true, definitely will happen, they will return to Hogwarts.**

 **Finally, I do not own the song lyrics ruined by Peter in this chapter. They are the songs 'Be More Chill Pt. 1' and 'Michael in the Bathroom' from the musical Be More Chill. It's got an awesome soundtrack, I recommend you give it a listen.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. See ya in the next chapter!**


	10. Going Back

'WE'RE BACK, BABY!'

'YEAH, WE ARE!'

James and Sirius sprinted down the corridor of the train, high fiving random students, whooping loudly. Remus followed behind, apologising to said students for his friends. Most people then proceeded to ask him about James' height, to which Remus said, 'It's a long story.'

When the Marauders and Lily reached the back of the train, they entered the final compartment, their usual one, and took their seats.

'I'm going to go and find Marlene and the others,' Lily said, leaving the compartment.

'Oh, shit, I forgot to grab the antidotes Mr Wonka gave me for tomorrow. I'll be right back.' Remus got to his feet and stepped from the compartment as well. He ran down the corridor before hopping back onto the platform. He went up to his parents. 'I need- '

'Almost thought you'd forgotten,' Lyall replied, holding out a small plastic bag.

'Thanks.' Remus hugged his parents one last time. 'Bye!' He turned, waving to them, before stepping back onto the train. However, as he went to walk down the corridor, he didn't notice someone stood there and he bumped into them.

'Oh, s-sorry!' he apologised.

'It's nothing, it's fine,' the boy he bumped into reassured. They had brown hair, glasses and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He was kinda cute.

 _Wait, what?_

'I should have been more aware of my surroundings,' the boy continued his apology.

Remus rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. What now? Did he just carry on walking back to the compartment? Did he say something else? Oh god, why was it so hot?

'Logan.'

'Huh?'

'My name. It's Logan Afton. I'm a Ravenclaw. Third year.'

'Oh, um, I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. Gryffindor. Third year as well.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Logan replied.

'Wait... aren't you in my astronomy class?' Remus asked.

'Oh, yes, that is correct. I remember you now. You're very skilled at astronomy, especially the moon cycle.'

'Really? Um, er, thanks,' Remus replied. Why was he blushing? He didn't even know this guy! Oh Merlin, this silence had been going on too long. Come on, Remus, say something!

He suddenly noticed that Logan was holding a book. Perfect, a conversation starter!

'"Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda",' Remus read the title. 'I think I've heard about that book. It was adapted into a movie recently, right? Is it good?'

'Yes, I have found it a very intriguing read so far,' Logan replied. 'It was recommended to me by a friend. I've recently had a bit or a realisation about myself, and my friend had also had the same revelation last year. He said this book really helped him understand his feelings better, so I thought I'd give it a try, given as I'm not the most emotional person and I have trouble connecting with myself sometimes. Most of the time, I just don't even let my emotions interfere. Patton and Virgil have told me that not expressing myself is not healthy, but it is much more efficient and allows me to make more rational and logical decisions.'

'I can sort of see why you'd want to do that,' Remus nodded. 'It must be nice to not have to worry about negative emotions. Maybe I could finally read a book without getting attached to the characters and feeling destroyed when they die.'

Logan couldn't hide the small smile on his face at the comment. So much for not letting emotions always interfere. Or maybe there was something about Remus that made his want to open up...

 _What? Why the hell am I thinking this?! I just met him! And he's a guy! We're both guys, and I'm straight! …Right?_

'Lo! Come on! We're ready to share Christmas stories!' a yell suddenly came from a few compartments down, pulling Remus from his thoughts.

'I'm on my way, Patton!' Logan replied. He turned back to Remus. 'I'm sorry, that was one of my friends. I'm afraid I'll have to cut this conversation short. It's unfortunate, I was hoping to discuss my theories of an undiscovered constellation with you.'

'Um, how about tonight?'

'I'm sorry?'

'Um, I meant that, maybe, we could sneak out to the astronomy tower tonight. Filch never makes his rounds there until five am, and we should be done by then. We could get to know each other and stuff...' Remus shrugged.

'That sounds like an adequate plan. I'm not usually one for breaking school rules, but I believe I can make one exception,' Logan replied. 'I'll see you at midnight?'

'Midnight,' Remus nodded.

Logan nodded his head in return as a goodbye before heading down the corridor. Remus watched him as he did so. It was only now Remus realised how much his heart rate had accelerated during the short conversation. He took a deep breath to calm the beating before making his way back down the corridor. When he reached the last compartment, he pushed open the door.

Marlene, Mary and Emmeline had joined them. Upon the sight of Remus, they all looked confused.

'What?' he asked, just as confused as they looked.

'You... you were blue!' Marlene accused.

'I'm sorry, what?' Remus inquired, pretending to not know what they were talking about.

'When you left the factory, you were blue from head to toe!' Emmeline explained.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Remus replied, taking a seat as the train began moving.

'Come on, tell us what happened!' Mary begged. 'We've heard James' story, and he said something happened to each of you guys. So explain.'

'I was fiercely attacked by ravenous, bloodthirsty beasts, which almost shoved me into a fiery inferno,' Sirius dramatically told the tale.

'By that he means he was shoved down a garbage chute by a bunch of squirrels,' Lily added.

The three other girls burst out laughing.

'Oh, that's fucking gold!' Marlene howled.

'For the record, they were very angry squirrels,' Sirius folded his arms.

'I fell into a river of chocolate. It was delicious, but then I got sucked up a pipe that was really thin, it squeezed me. It was painful...' Peter explained.

'I had some defective gum. I started projectile vomiting,' Remus lied.

'And it turned you blue?' Emmeline added.

'No. I don't know where you got the idea I was blue from, I just got sick,' the lycanthrope shrugged.

'We. Saw. It,' Marlene insisted. 'You four, back us up here! You were with him on the tour, is he telling the truth?'

James and Peter nodded.

'Course he is. Why wouldn't he?' Sirius replied.

'I don't believe you. Lils, what really happened?' Emmeline asked.

'He's telling the truth, guys,' Lily shrugged.

'Hmm...' Marlene narrowed her eyes at Remus, sending him a look that said, 'I will find the truth, no matter what it takes.' Remus' eyes darted to the floor, avoiding eye contact.

Mary noticed his discomfort and spoke up, changing the subject. 'Hey, where's Alice?'

'She's in a different compartment,' Emmeline replied. 'Alone. With Frank.'

'I don't know why they don't ask each other out already,' Lily rolled her eyes. 'I mean, they don't try to hide their feelings, it's so obvious they're into each other.'

'Ugh, no, please, not relationship gossip,' James begged. 'Anything but that.'

'Do you boys honestly not discuss crushes and things?' Mary asked.

'No, because we are normal. You girls are just weird,' Sirius replied. 'We don't keep those sorts of things secrets, we wear our crushes like t-shirts. For example, James didn't keep his crush on Lily a secret. And as for me...' He sent Marlene a wink. 'Next Hogsmeade trip?'

'Three Broomsticks. You're buying.'

'Deal.'

There was a knock on the compartment door.

'Probably the trolley witch,' Peter said.

The door slid open. It wasn't the trolley witch, but Logan, holding the plastic bag that contained Remus' antidotes. The Ravenclaw's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the ten-foot-tall James, but he quickly regained his composure before turning to Remus.

'I'm sorry for intruding. Remus, you dropped this earlier.'

'Oh, thanks. You're a life saver,' Remus replied, feeling his heart rate pick up again as he took the bag, his fingers grazing Logan's for less than a second. He suddenly remembered that he and Logan were not alone in the compartment and turned to the others. 'Oh, Logan, these are my friends, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Marlene, Emmeline and Mary. Guys, this is Logan. He's in my astronomy class.'

The Marauders and the other three girls greeted Logan, who returned it with a, 'Salutations.' He adjusted his glasses. 'I should probably be going. My friends are waiting for me. Goodbye.' He turned and left the compartment and Remus found himself staring after him again.

'What's in the bag?' Marlene asked, snapping the lycanthrope from his trance.

'Oh, um, it's nothing,' Remus replied, reaching up and opening his trunk. He placed the bag of antidotes inside, hoping that Logan hadn't taken a look inside it and seen the syringes and bags of blue liquid. That did not look good out of context.

He collapsed back into his seat. To avoid being asked more questions, he pulled out his phone and slipped on headphones. Another thing Wonka had somehow managed to accomplish was making their phones work in areas of high magical concentration. It allowed them to work in the factory, on the train, and even in Hogwarts.

There was a moment of silence within the compartment.

'Hey, did I tell you James and I are dating?' Lily asked her three friends.

'WAIT.'

'WHAT?!'

'SERIOUSLY?!'

* * *

'I'm telling you, it's true, I saw it!'

'Yeah, right. Like you expect us to believe that?'

Severus sighed, taking a seat at the table. He was sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He had Mulciber and Avery to either side of him, and Esme and Cerys, two girls in the year above him, sat opposite him.

'Look, you'll see when they come in. Just watch,' he replied.

The five Slytherins turned and watched the door of the hall, waiting for the Marauders to walk in, so Severus could prove he wasn't crazy. A couple of minutes later, the five Gryffindor boys waltzed into the room.

'See? Look I told you! Potter's abnormally tall!' Severus yelled, pointing to James, who was gaining a lot of stares.

'Holy shit...' Esme blinked. 'I didn't expect this.'

'You were lying about Lupin, though,' Cerys added.

'What?' Severus asked.

'You said he was blue. He looks pretty normal to me.'

Severus looked over at the four Gryffindors, picking Remus out from them. It was true, the lycanthrope was a completely ordinary colour. He looked no different to how he had been before Christmas.

'But... He was...'

'You sure your not crazy?' Avery asked.

Severus' eyes narrowed. He was going to find out exactly what happened in that chocolate factory, and he was going to expose the truth to the entire school. He was going to prove he wasn't crazy.

* * *

 **Back to Hogwarts and back with another chapter!**

 **Recently, I had a revelation about myself that has left me confused. I am a girl, and I realised I liked another girl. It came completely from nowhere. I was questioning myself: am I a lesbian, is that it? Well, no, I've had enough male fictional crushes to know that's not true. It took a while, but I came to the realisation that I am, in fact, bisexual.**

 **The pressure of dealing with the revelation myself, coming out to my friends and family, and even asking out the girl I like left me with a lot to vent about. I wanted a way to let out how I was feeling through my writing. I guess it's one of the main reasons I've become so into writing Sanders Sides fanfiction, as that is just rainbows and gay ships everywhere.**

 **So, in order to let out my emotions** **, and maybe even share what the experience of realising and coming to terms with your sexuality is for you straight people out there who don't have to go through this, I have decided to make Remus bisexual in this fanfiction.**

 **I think it'll also add more to the story, as Mary has a crush on Remus, who is currently preoccupied with his astronomy partner.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. See ya in the next chapter!**


	11. Confusion

After the feast, the Marauders retired to their dormitory. James, Sirius and Peter got into their pyjamas before crashing onto their four poster beds, falling asleep almost instantly. On the other hand, Remus made sure the others were fast asleep before sneaking into James' trunk, pulling out the invisibility cloak. He wrapped it around himself before leaving the dorm and common room and making his way through the corridors of Hogwarts as quietly as possible.

He soon arrived at the astronomy tower. He went up the stairs and pushed open the door, dropping the cloak off him and throwing it in the corner.

Logan had not arrived yet. Remus leant against the railing of the balcony, staring up at the stars. All through the feast, he had been thinking, trying to make sense of how he'd been feeling. He liked another boy, the was no question about that. So... he was gay? That was the label society gave to boys who like other boys, so that's what he was... right?

But... it just didn't feel right for him. There must be something else to it. So what was it?

Confusion wasn't the only emotions plaguing him. There was fear (as if he already hadn't experienced enough). You see, due to the issues of blood-purity discrimination, wizarding society had been too busy dealing with that to address sexuality and gender identification. Therefore, while same-sex marriage was legal and people who are part of the LGBTQ+ group were now seen as the norm in the muggle world, it was still seen as strange and unnatural to wizards, and it was perfectly socially acceptable to discriminate against those who identify as such. Many young wizards grew up not even knowing it was possible to love someone of the same gender, not want love or sexual relations at all, identify as the opposite gender, or identify as no or both gender.

And so, Remus was scared about how his friends would react. It was likely that, as they were all raised by wizarding parents, that they wouldn't know anything to do with LGBTQ+. Would they find it weird and unnatural? Would they ditch Remus for good, thinking it was the last straw? Being a werewolf they could deal with, but this as well? Remus was terrified what they would say or do if he told them.

Remus hadn't realised he'd been shaking until he heard footsteps which pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to the door, hoping it wasn't a teacher or Filch, making his rounds early.

When Remus saw Logan, all the fear and confusion disappeared. He didn't know whether it was because Logan just had that effect on him, or because Logan was wearing a white and blue unicorn onesie.

'Nice,' Remus chuckled.

'It was a gift from a friend,' Logan explained. 'I can't deny, though, it is very comfortable.'

'I looks like it is. I should get one,' Remus replied. 'So... this constellation?'

'Yes, I'll show you now. Would you mind helping me set up a telescope?'

'No problem.'

The two boys spent an hour looking up at the stars, peering through the telescope and discussing what they saw. Remus had an amazing time, enjoying ever second of his time with Logan. However, as he began thinking about his feelings for Logan, it wasn't long before his confusion and insecurities returned.

Logan noticed Remus' sudden shift of expression. 'What's the matter? Is something bothering you?'

'I... I'm sorry, I just... recent events have gotten me confused,' Remus explained.

'Would you like to talk about it?' Logan offered. 'It's statistically proven that talking about issues to others can offer closure and relief.'

Remus sighed. 'I... think I like someone. But, the thing is, they're a boy. But the thing is, the label "gay" doesn't feel right for me. There's another variable I haven't realised yet, and it's so confusing. But that's not all. I'm scared. Wizarding society doesn't accept people like me. I don't know what my friends will say about it.'

Logan placed a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder, and the lycanthrope felt his face heat up. 'I understand how you feel. I went through a similar thing. I spent my first two years at Hogwarts thinking I was asexual or aromantic, because I saw other boys in my year getting girlfriends, yet I felt no attraction. However, at the beginning of this school year, I realised that it wasn't that I was not attracted to anyone, it was that I was attracted to males. I realised that I am gay.'

Remus' heart thudded in his chest. Logan was gay. He liked guys. Remus was a guy.

'It was a shock, to discover what I believed about myself for two whole years was a lie,' Logan continued, adjusting his glasses. 'Luckily, though, two of my friends are openly gay, and they were able to offer me support and help. I could talk with them about my feelings, which is something I had never done before. Things began to make a lot more sense. So, just know, things do get better, and you're not alone.

'And, as for your friends, if they are truly your friends, they won't care at all.'

'Thank you,' Remus had a small genuine smile on his face.

'It was no problem,' Logan responded.

The two of them looked back up into the sky, standing in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable. Remus' eyes drifted to Logan. He wanted to get to know this boy so much. His hobbies, his favourite book, his favourite colour, his favourite food, everything.

He'd only known Logan one day, but he already had the biggest crush ever.

* * *

'Moony, you look exhausted. Did you have a nightmare again?' James asked as the five Marauders sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning.

'No, I didn't,' Remus replied.

'That's great!' Lily smiled.

'Because I didn't sleep.'

'Oh... that's not so good,' Sirius winced.

'Is that really how far you're going to not have nightmares?' Peter asked, concerned.

'It wasn't about the nightmares,' Remus replied. 'I was just... trying to figure stuff out. It took a while.'

More like 'is taking a while'. After he and Logan had eventually headed back to their dorms, Remus had snuck out the window and climbed onto the roof of Gryffindor tower. It was his safe space. No one knew you could climb up there, not even James, Sirius and Peter. Remus had then proceeded to think carefully about his sexual orientation. What label felt right?

He still didn't know, even after hours sat on the rooftop.

Marlene, Emmeline and Mary entered the hall and sat with the five Marauders, greeting them as they sat down. Sirius winked and Marlene from across the table, and Marlene winked back. Emmeline snorted at the exchange.

'What the fuck do you see in him?!' she asked Marlene, chuckling.

'I'm charismatic, endearing, charming- ' Sirius started listing.

'A fucking idiot who's hilarious to watch,' Marlene cut across. Sirius let out an offended gasp. Marlene folded her arms. 'What? Are you forgetting the squirrel incident yesterday?'

The day before, whilst waiting for the carriages to take them to the castle, a squirrel had ran across the path. Sirius had literally screamed and leapt in the air, calling the small animal the spawn of Satan. As other students stared at Sirius in confusion, the other four Marauders and three girls had burst out laughing.

Sirius grumbled to himself as he pushed his cereal around his bowl.

'Um... Remus?'

Remus turned to Mary, who was sat next to him.

'Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next visit?' Mary asked, blushing.

And, just like that, Remus understood.

The previous year, he had had a crush on Mary. It wasn't as strong as the feelings he had for Logan, but he still felt something for her. The reason the label 'gay' didn't seem right was because he didn't like only guys. He liked both guys and girls.

 _Oh my god, I'm totally bi!_


	12. Mistakes Were Made

Severus sat in the library, multiple books piled in front of him. However, none of them were wizard books, they were all muggle chemistry and biology books. 'A build up of fructose in his fluid sacs,' is what Lily said happened to Lupin. Severus just had to find out what that meant. Maybe, he could then use it as blackmail to find out what happened to Potter, Black and Pettigrew. Then, he may just accidentally let it slip to one of students in the school paper committee.

Speaking of Lupin, Severus suddenly heard his voice. He looked up from the textbook he was currently peering at and looked to the isle of bookshelves to his left.

Lupin was stood there, talking with a Ravenclaw boy.

'I'm really proud of you,' the Ravenclaw said. 'It takes a lot of courage to admit these sort of things about yourself. I'm actually a bit envious about how quickly you were able to work it out.'

'Don't be. I never would have if it weren't for you,' Lupin responded. 'So, thanks.'

'Here,' the Ravenclaw reached into his book bag and handed Lupin a book. Severus read the title: 'Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda'. He'd never heard of it. The Ravenclaw continued, 'It helped me, and I thought it would do the same for you, so I bought you a copy.'

'Thank you so much!' Lupin smiled back. 'I feel like I should do something to repay you...'

'You don't have to.' The Ravenclaw paused. 'Actually, would you mind helping me? I'm trying to get some books for tonight. I assume we're meeting up again?'

'Oh, uh, sure! I'll start looking.'

Lupin turned and wandered off through the shelves. The Ravenclaw turned, meeting Severus' eyes. He came over to the table and folded his arms.

'May I inquire why you were staring at us during mine and Remus' interaction?'

'Um, I... Sorry,' Severus apologised. He probably shouldn't say the real reason he was eavesdropping.

'Well, I'd appreciate it if you keep your nose out of other people's business and respect our privacy,' the Ravenclaw continued.

'Fine, okay...' Severus paused. 'But only if you answer a question.'

The Ravenclaw sighed. 'What's the question?'

'What's fructose?'

The Ravenclaw looked confused at the question, wondering why Severus needed to know it. However, he did respond. 'Fructose, the sweetest of sugars, is a simple carbohydrate also known as fruit sugar or laevulose- ' He stopped, seeing Severus' confused face, before rephrasing. 'It's a substance in fruits, commonly found in their juices. Now, if you excuse me, I have a very important conversation to get back to.' The Ravenclaw turned and walked back through the shelves, off in the direction Lupin had gone earlier.

Severus was left extremely puzzled. So, Lupin had literally been filled with fruit juice, if he was to believe Lily's claims.

Well, that just raised more questions that it answered.

Severus knew, if he wanted to find out what happened, he'd need a new lead. One that would get much quicker results.

But the question remained, what, or rather, who possessed and would provide such information?

* * *

'OW! MOTHER FUCKER!'

James nursed his forehead as he stepped into the dorm. Every. Fucking. Time. Sirius had even lost count of how many times James had whacked his head.

James sat on the end of his bed, sighing. He hadn't been that bothered by his height at first, but he was now getting really sick of it. He didn't care if it ended up helping him in Quidditch when the season started again, he wanted to stop whacking his head against bloody lintels all the fucking time! At this rate, he wouldn't even be able to play Quidditch because he'd be concussed.

He pulled out his wand from his pocket, fiddling with it in his hand before pausing. An idea was forming in his head.

'Perfect.'

* * *

' _Give me a shot to remember  
_ _And you can take all the pain away from me  
_ _You kiss and I will surrender  
_ _The sharpest lives are the deadliest to m-_ '

Sirius stopped singing at the sound of a squeak that seemed like it was calling, 'Padfoot.' He looked around the dorm, trying to find the source of the noise, but unable to see anyone. He shrugged and pulled off his shirt, getting ready to take a shower. However, he heard the voice again and it definitely called his nickname.

'...Hello?'

'Padfoot! Down here!'

Sirius looked in the direction of the voice, which was toward James' bed. Sirius let out a sigh with an exasperated chuckle.

'Seriously? Again?'

James folded his arms where he sat on the edge of his bed, three inches tall once again. 'Mistakes were made.'


End file.
